dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Knight's Name Taboo
The Knight's Name Taboo is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of Portrait of the Stained Princess. In this game, we play as Benno, who must help his friend Siegfried discover his family's cursed name This bonus game is based on Knight of the Swan. Plot WARNING:'' This section contains massive spoilers!'' The bonus game begins a few months after the events of Portrait of the Stained Princess, with Benno mentioning that he and Siegfried decided to stay in the ruins of Cisneros while Princess Fionnuala recovers from her trauma. But tonight, Siegfried tells his friend he's worried because the Princess and Aelda, the Black Swan, have not returned from their long walk. As we open a secret passage in a library, we find Siegfried again, but this time, Princess Fionnuala is with him. The princess later tells Siegfried that his true family name lies within the box. As we open the box on the table, Siegfried finds out his true name and reads it. In doing so, he was cursed and was sent into an unknown location. The princess later tells us that in legends, it is forbidden for a descendant of the Swan Knight to say their true name out loud. And she later exits the room for unknown reasons. We later found Siegfried in the grotto, only to be trapped magically inside a portrait. With the Sword Of Light, we managed to free him. Only for Siegfried and us to realize that Princess Fionnuala at the hidden passage was an imposter since Aleda wasn't with her. They later confronted the "princess" at the seacoast, where Siegfried slew the imposter. With Siegfried out of his wits, we help him by putting together a map of where the princess is hidden. After finding Fionnuala and Aleda in a Sea Cave, we got rid of the vines. Once freed, the princess collapsed, but Siegfried caught her. We all went home after that. Epilogue Siegfried brought the Princess to the shore, holding her gently in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes. She said she met a man who told her to come with him and he would give her a clue to the Swan Knight's forgotten family name. Then the Princess asked Siegfried what his name was, and he hesitated, unsure if he could still be cursed. She laid a finger on Siegfried's lips. She didn't want him to say anything. Knowing the answer wasn't worth losing him again. Parables The Swan Knight Long ago, one knight was given the title of the "Swan Knight." It was the highest honor bestowed on the knights of the kingdom. The Swan Knight swore an oath to break the curse cast on the Princess by any means necessary. He staked his honor, his life, and even his family and descendants on this oath. The Princess was cursed and sealed in a portrait. Her time was stopped, but she was still alive. The only clue to breaking the curse was that the Princess had to find the Water of Life by herself. Under the conditions of the Princess's curse, a person could take her place and be sealed into a portrait. In exchange, the Princess was allowed to leave her portrait for a short time. Those to be sacrificed were selected from the Swan Knight's family. This inhumane tradition lasted for more than a century. One of the Swan Knight's descendants tried to change his family's fate by setting fire to the Princess's portrait. For this crime, he was named a traitor. Though he failed, his actions allowed his family to escape. They started living under an alias to avoid capture by the King's men. The King was furious. He regarded this crime as treason to the crown. The Swan Knight's betrayal brought shame to the entire kingdom. He ordered the Swan Knight's family name to be completely erased from history. The King also asked a dark sorcerer to curse the knight's entire lineage. If any of his descendants tried to reclaim the family name, that person would also be sealed into a painting. Many years passed, and the Kingdom fell. Yet the curse's power still held true. One of the scions fulfilled his ancestor's vow and freed the Princess from the curse. What the princess and the young knight did not know, was what when the Princess asked about his family name, he would be compelled to leave her. Realm of Darkness Once upon a time, a king had two sons. The older prince was gentle, brave, skilled in fighting, but merciful to those who offended him. The younger prince wasn't as kind, and the difference between the siblings became strikingly obvious as they grew up. The younger prince grew worse in his behaviors, and people thought less of him. Compared to his brother, he always came second - People loved only the older prince, and no one cared, or even noticed the sadness and loneliness of the younger one. So the younger prince left his homeland, with no destination in mind. All he wanted to do was to leave behind all the bad memories of his homeland. He traveled day and night until he was exhausted. One night he rode, barely awake when at midnight he saw a procession shrouded in shimmering silver light. It was led by a woman, so beautiful as if she did not belong to this world. The prince knew at once she was not of this world, for such beauty was not meant for mere mortals. The prince was intrigued by this procession. He wondered aloud who were these beings. Was he dreaming? Or was he perhaps dead? The woman replied, "All things die in due course. That is the design of nature. Rotten wood turns into blossoms, blossoms wither into fruit, the fruit becomes food for living creatures. Living creatures are soothed by their dreams. They rest in the darkness. Life grows out of death." Her words would appear heartless to most people, but the young prince realized that without bad things, good things couldn't thrive. She asked the prince if he would be scared if he knew he was on the border between dreams and death. The prince shook his head. He knew then the woman was the Queen of the Dark Faeries, who wielded the powers of darkness, dreams, and death. And he knew that one day he'd marry her, founding the kingdom that cannot be found by outsiders, a mysterious realm named Estadea. Connections * We play as Benno, a minor character of the main game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. Gallery Screenshots= Talking to Sieg.png|Siegfried is concerned that Princess Fionnuala and Aleda have not returned TKNT Library.png|A secret passage in the Library Finding the secret.png|We find the Princess in the Secret Chamber Mysterious_scroll.jpg|A mysterious scroll that holds the key to Siegfried's true name The curse is awakened.png|Siegfried reads the scroll - his true name is 'Lohengrin' Sieg leaving.png|Siegfried disappears! Sieg trapped.png|Siegfried trapped in a portrait! Using_the_Sword_to_free_Sie.jpg|Using the Sword of Light to free Siegfried Imposter.png|Confronting the imposter TKNT Seacoast.png|Where is the real Princess? Map_to_secret_cave.jpg|A map to a secret area Sea Cave.png|Entering the Secret Cave Freeing_Fio_and_Aleda.jpg|We free the Princess and the Black Swan Sieg and Fion.png|Siegfried brings Princess Fionnuala to the shore Fion awake.png|The Princess opens her eyes Sieg.png|Siegfried wonders whether to tell her his true name ... Fion silence Sieg.png|... but the Princess asks him not to Sieg and Fion2.png|A romance in bloom |-|Hidden Object Puzzle Scenes= TKNT_HOP1.jpg|HOP 1 (Library) PotSP HOP6.jpg|HOP 2 (Practice Yard) TKNT_HOP2.jpg|HOP 3 (Abandoned Wagon) PotSP HOP10.jpg|HOP 4 (Seacoast) |-|Other Images= The_Knight's_Name_Taboo_Teaser_Screen.jpg|Teaser screen The Swan Knight Parable image.jpg|"The Swan Knight" Parable image Realm of Darkness Parable image.jpg|"Realm of Darkness" Parable image Category:Bonus Games Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:The Knight's Name Taboo